Dare to truth?
by cherbloz94
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran likes each other but doesn't know how 2 express them.What'll we do?Leave it to the matchmaking queenTomoyo Daidouji.[ONESHOT]


**Summary:**Sakura and Syaoran likes each other but doesn't know how to express them.What'll we do?Leave it to the match-making queen;Tomoyo Daidouji!Oneshot

**DARE TO TRUTH???**

"Ok Sakura,you're turn!"a certain amethyst eyed girl with a waist length lavender hair and purple highlights announced cheerfully.She has an evil mysterious glint in her eyes and Sakura didn't fail to see it.

"H-Hoe..."Sakura Kinomoto,a girl with sparkling emerald eyes and auburn hair that reach 3 centimetre above her waist,stated nervously.

_'This is SO not going to be good.I swear I saw that EVIL MYSTERIOUS glint in her eyes just a moment ago.'_Sakura thought.

"Hmmmm...Now Sakura!Truth or Dare?"Tomoyo asked her with a grinning face.

_'What should I pick?Hmmm...If I pick dare then _(Sakura is blushing)_...Tomoyo's gonna make me do something considering Syaoran.On the other hand,if I choose truth...she'll make me confess my_(Gulp)_undying love_(Or that's what Tomoyo call it)_for Syaoran.Either way,it's gonna turn out the same.'_Sakura thought sadly.

"Sakura-chan?Sakura-chan?SAKURA-CHAN?"Tomoyo shouted at Sakura's face.

"Huh?"Sakura said.Everybody sweatdropped.

"In case you haven't notice,we've been trying to wake you up from that la-la land of yours.Ooohhh...I get it!You're thinking about you're SPECIAL SOMEONE aren't you?"Tomoyo asked.

Sakura blushed at this and looked away while Syaoran thought,_'So she has her SPECIAL SOMEONE,huh.Oh boy!I got no chance on having her in my arms now.It was all a dream in the end.'_

Suddenly,"Truth or dare?"Tomoyo asked with annoyance at her voice.

"Well,T-tr--Dare."Sakura answered her nervously.

"Okay...I dare you to sing a song dedicated to SYAORAN or if you don't wanna do it,I'll make you uhhh kiss the most disgusting boy in our class."the amethyst eyed girl dared with a smirk on her face.

"Fine."

Music started and Syaoran was still confused.

**_I must be crazy now_**

**_Maybe I think too much..._**

**_But when I think of you..._**

**_I long to fell your touch_**

**_To whisper in your ear_**

**_Words that are old as time_**

**_Words only you would hear if only you were mine_**

Sakura was crying while Syaoran was watching her and couldn't believe the song was for him.

**_I wish I could go back to the very fist day I saw you_**

**_Should've made my move when you look in my eyes_**

**_'Coz by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_**

**_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_**

Emerald and Amber met.

**_I love you,please say_**

**_You love me too,these three words_**

**_They could change our lives forever_**

**_And I promise you that we will always be together_**

**_Till the end of time..._**

The song end with an applause from one person.Syaoran Li.

Their eyes showing mix of emotion.

Syaoran took Sakura out and confessed,"I love you,Sakura.You've been always the girl I've been fantisizing.In my dreams or wherever I go, I-I-I couldn't help but to think about you.I know you don't feel the same way and...it's okay.I hope we'll still be friends."

He turned and walk away but...small,soft hand grabbed his elbow softly.

He lookes at her.

Her,an angel.

"Are you sure you don't wanna hear what I'm going to say?"

"Yes...I don't wanna know who you're in love with 'coz...it'll give me a great pain inside."he answered with sorrow in his eyes.

"Even if it's you?"she asked grinning inside of her.

"M-Me?"

"Yes.You Li Syaoran has conquered my heart.Aisheteru,Little wolf."

Before she knew it,a pair of masculine arms had enveloped her on a warm had and pulled her on a passionate kiss.She gladly returned it.

They broke the kiss 'coz of lack in oxygen.

After that,"KAAAAWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIII",can be heard.

Their eyes widened when they found the culprit;Tomoyo Daidouji.

She has a victorious smirk on her face waving the tape that she used to capture the,'Kawaii' scene.

The day end so all of them went home with toothy smile painted on each faces.

* * *

**OWARI...**

**sakli94:**If you wanna know the song,look at my profile.Please review!!!!(Dog eyes)


End file.
